


Nevada Ramirez - Oneshots

by evs14u



Category: Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evs14u/pseuds/evs14u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various requested oneshots from Tumblr. SFW and NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey what’s wrong?” Nevada had just walked in, it was weird if he wasn’t showing off for someone, and he could be the most regular person.

“My teen pregnancy case developed eclampsia, and her parents are refusing blood transfusions and therefore no medical help. It infuriates me, how can you when everyone who knows anything about the human body is telling you that you kid is going to die. I mean, where does it end? I am half considering calling that DA I met the other day.”

“You met a DA?” He looked up from the scotch he was making for himself.

“Oh Nevada darling, do you really think I would have told him anything about your unsavory business practices? The only reason we ever met was because I needed to get a girl her anti anxiety meds, that her insurance wouldn’t cover.” He still looked concerned so I added, “He wanted me to keep an eye out for girls who have been assaulted, make sure they get the right care. He’s right, especially in neighborhoods like the heights, women aren’t educated about rape and assault, and so these things go unreported. So he wanted me to keep and that’s all ok?

“Alright, if an eye was all he was asking for.” He sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my curled up form. 

“Oh stop it, if you are actually going around and murdering everyone who has ever looked at my chest you should start with yourself.”

“What and leave all of this behind?” Now he was smirking. 

“You mean the girl who smells like other people’s poop, and is pretty sure that she hasn’t actually had edible food in the last forty eight hours, because that is the only girl I see.”

Let me help you work out that stress. We can get you in the shower if that helps.” Without another word he lifted me up and carried me to bathroom. One of the best things about Nevada’s apartment was the size of his bathroom; there was room for everything and everyone. He made quick work of my clothes, and turned on the shower helping me into it and faced me against the wall, then he whispered “lift your arms,” so I did, and he used the soap and started washing me from behind but that soon gave way to him tweaking my nipples. That is when I started to moan, “Oh god yes…thank god.”

“Still Nevada, Cariño”

“I am going to kill you…oh god fuck me.” He had started massaging my clit while still rolling my nipple between his fingers. 

“I intend to.” I could feel him smirking into my shoulder as he left hickeys all across my shoulder blades. Then he dipped a finger inside of me and I let go another string of curses.

“Do I need to wash you mouth out with soap?”

“Well you need to do something with my mouth,” I teased, and in response he added another finger inside of me.

“Well well already dripping for me Cariño.”

“We are in the shower of course I am dripping.” As punishment for my cheek he curled his fingers and that was it for me. I came fast and hard, maybe it was just that I was running on about forty-five minutes of sleep, but it was amazing. Afterwards, I just hung onto him. He turned off the shower and helped me out of it and wrapped me in a fluffy towel, but not before running his tongue over my clit softly. Knowing exactly how that would jolt me out of my post-orgasm haze, I moaned and he chuckled.

“You still ok for the second act?”

“Now I am,” I smiled wickedly, and pulled him down onto me, and I felt him slide right into me. We fit so well together, everything as always lined up perfectly, and he knew exactly how to move his hips to get me to right here he wanted me. It didn’t take much to fling me over the edge, since I was still sensitive from the last orgasm, and he wasn’t far behind so I leant up and whispered, “Please cum for me, papí.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nevada didn’t seem like the guy to take vacation, so when he had broached the subject, I had been taken aback, but agreed. Unfettered access to him was exactly what I needed. I had spent the last six months undercover, so I could write a story for the New York Times, on the drug problem in the city. Also an out of state vacation, meant that if he even did a bit of business, this could turn into a federal case. I would be lying if this assignment had been all work and no play, since Nevada never let anyone into his inner circle, without having dirt on them. His dirt on me? That we were sleeping together. Yes that wasn’t the most ethical thing for me to do, but there wasn’t a journalistic ethics review board, and the sex was good. 

“Having fun cariño?” He had walked up without me noticing. What I did notice was his change in attire. Gone were the leather jacket, and suits, replaced with flip flops, t-shirts and swim shorts. He had even left his bulky sunglasses, for a pair of aviators.

“With you always.”

“That’s what I like to hear, so what does our day look like?”

“Well today we have, relaxing relaxing, some food, and more relaxing?”

“And what sort activities are involved in relaxing”

How about you having your way with me, in any way you’d want, papí.”

“Anyway I want, you entice me cariño.” He moved to sit beside, and took my face into his hands.

“Isn’t that my job?” I whispered into his ear, that was all it took for him to start kissing me. Soon his hands left my face, and started exploring a body he knew all too well. As he reached under the hem of my dress, he realized that one piece of fabric was missing. Looking up at him and with the most innocent voice I could muster I said, “It seems I forgot to wear any underwear.” He groaned, but then countered,

“No underwear and you are already wet for me cariño, and you haven’t even been in the pool yet.” He started to play with my most sensitive bud, but I stopped him.

“Ahaha no this is your vacation papí, let me take care of you.” I moved down and pulled down his swim trunks, this was the beauty of the pool, no underwear needed. I pulled his already half hard cock, and started with the lightest of touches, in his most sensitive places.

“Mierda cariño are you trying to kill me?” He was breathing heavily now. 

“Never, having sex with a corpse isn’t really my thing, plus if you dead I can’t hear you moan papí.” With that I lowered my mouth to him, and started to suck, I could feel the precum already sliding down my throat. I used my hands, and started stroking his balls, this lead to more moans, and his hands tangling in my hair, I started guiding him in and out of my mouth, and he started bucking into my movements. I knew he was close so I took the tip of my tongue and started playing with his tip, that threw him over the edge. His cum came in spurts, and I took it all, not that I would ever tell him but this was my favorite part. I rode him through his orgasm, occasionally sucking a bit more here or there. In the end not a drop of him was spilt. I came up, and he started to kiss me, knowing he could taste himself on my tongue. 

“Mi dios eres increíble,” he breathed.

“Now there is there truth, “ I said smiling into the kiss

“And as a thank you, you’re not going to be able to move after I’m finished with you tonight.” My breath hitched, knowing that he would make good on his promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Being an emergency surgeon, is a bit like a war zone, much causality, not enough staff or resources, and there was always yelling. Yet I found it oddly calming. The second the lights start flashing and Paramedics brought in someone on a stretcher. Every stretcher was a new puzzle against the clock. I loved it; I had never been good at anything except cutting people open in record time and saving their lives. Anything else like paying bills or relationships fell to the wayside, and since I wasn’t very good at them, I just ignored them. Which is why I still lived in the same apartment I had during med school at Columbia, in the same bad neighborhood. Now a days I worked closer to home, in the heights only ER. Many asked me why I didn’t go to Boston General or the Mayo Clinic; the answer was simple, student debt. Undergraduate and med school had cost a fortune and not having a fortune laying around like most of my classmates, I had to pay for it somehow. Luckily the New York government had set up a program if new med students could get their debt reduced if they worked for a local understaffed ER. So here I was, trying desperately to pull myself out of poverty, by working in an ER that was almost always full of drug overdoses, gunshot wounds, and the occasional stabbing. Just last week, we had a kid that had been run over by a train, who was more dead than alive but we did all that we could for him, sadly he didn’t make it. Yet today there was no ER for me. To work in the hospital you had to commit a couple of hours a week to the free clinic. Which means rather than doing cool innovative surgeries I got to explain to teens that you could not get pregnant from a toilet seat, and chasing away drug addicts trying to score another high, every couple of hours. It was hell on earth, but it was in my contract. I was feeling restless, I needed to do something, I needed adrenaline, but I was in for another night of crying babies, and drunks. Yet around one am about 5 men walked in all dressed in black leather. I walked over and being tiered and sarcastic I asked, “What is that fashion style are you trying to combine Eddie Murphy’s RAW suit, with your run of the mill Goth?”

The guy, who seemed to be the leader, smirked and said in a rather dangerous tone “No but should we?”

“I liked to think that Eddie Murphy and Goths have moved on from that and so should you.” He gave me a murderous look. I raised my hands “I get it some people can not let go of the leather, but that doesn’t mean the rest of us can not poke fun at it.” He looked like he could gun me down right here and right now, but he didn’t, probably just because of the witnesses.

“We will take that under advisement, but till then could you take a look at this?” He said shrugging of his jacket revealing white undershirt, except it wasn’t all white the fabric covering his shoulder and clavicle were stained red.

“Well you have come to the right place, follow me sir.” What I assumed where his men made a move to follow us, I turned to them and said “Sorry back up dancers are not allowed in the exam room.“

Walking into the room I started to prepare a suture kit.

“Are you not going to ask me how I got this cut?” he asked with a cocked eyebrow

“No for two reasons that is not a cut it is a bullet wound, and second I don’t really care.“

“Whatever happened to bedside manner? ”He said snarky.

“First off you aren’t in a bed, second it is one am in a free clinic so be happy you are getting treatment, and third strip.”

“Excuse me?” I said turning around for the first time.

“Take off your shirt moron, unless you want me to stich your shirt into the wound.”

He huffed he defiantly wasn’t accustomed to be talked to this way.

As I moved in with my scalpel and assed the situation I said “ You are luckily you weren’t shot at close range so you have only hit a couple of muscles, bandages for a couple of weeks and then some physical therapy and you should be fine.” Taking a syringe of local anesthetic, and wiping down the site with an alcohol swap I was about to stick him, when he asked, “How do you know I am not allergic to that?” He obviously was trying to regain the upper hand, but I wasn’t going to give up my lead.

“You aren’t allergic to this common localized anesthetic, because you aren’t wearing identification that you are, and you didn’t ask me what type of anesthetic this is.” He remained silent and I kept working, I removed the bullet, cleaned out the debris, and cauterized the wound. As I was wrapping the last part of the bandage, he asked, “How can I see you again?”

“You can’t,” I said.

“Why not?”

“Because unless you get shot again at the same time that I am working in this clinic at this hour you aren’t getting me but mostly likely Dr. Frank who has a touch of alcoholism and gets a bit grabby when he drinks.” Finishing the wrapping I said, “I need your name for the chart.”

“Nevada Ramirez,” he said extending his good arm, I shook it, absent mildly, not realizing that he held onto my had a little to long, and was way too affectionate with his thumb. All at once he pulled me closer and kissed me, it was quick but intense and he left me dazed in the corner. All I knew that my entire body was tingling after he left the exam room, but I attributed that my sleep deprivation.

Luckily I only had a couple of clinic hours, today. I was a surgeon working in the clinic was a necessary boredom, if that meant I got to deal with every surgical opportunity an underfunded and understaffed hospital in the heights had to offer. Honestly telling teens that they’re pregnant got old really fast. My phone buzzed and I saw on the screen a text from him, Dinner tonight.

I could have pretended that he meant that as an invitation, but we both knew it was a command. Luckily I quite like taking his commands. Plus letting him think he was in charge allowed me to get exactly what I want. He might be the biggest baddest drug lord around but every devil needs an angel. Even though I didn’t consider myself an angel I didn’t think he thought himself the devil. I knew that I could get what I wanted; I just need the right clothes. Lucky one of my college roommates thought it was appropriate to give each of the bridesmaid a custom made lingerie set. I had never had much use for it till tonight. So I donned my battle armor. Also taking what I called my Morbidity and Mortality conference outfit. It turned out if you wore form fitting clothing people were less likely to find that you took unnecessary risks. He was going to have to try really hard to say no to me, tonight. Walking up to his loft, I saw his normal posse.

“Ahh I see it’s Blue’s Clues tonight.” They simply said nothing. They knew engaging with me was never fortune for them. “Oh come on blues clues the one with the sexually confused dog, fine. Javier did you get that rash checked?” 

“Yeah they gave me penicillin.”

Good take the fucking drugs, it is not manly to die of an infection.”

“Yes mam’.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“Goodnight fellas.”

“And to you.

“Oh I am going to have a great night.” I climbed the stairs, and as I walked in. He was dressed in his normal suit and leather jacket, smoking his cigar and drinking his scotch. Typical.

“Hey Guapo.” I said leaning against the doorframe. 

“How was your day?”

“Oh you are sweet talking me, what do you want?”

“Just you.” He was smirking now.

“Bullshit. You had that already, what else do you want?”

“To make you…”

“Oh fuck off, you want to know if we got the new morphine shipment today. There are days where i think you are only fucking me for the information. Then I remind myself that I have never given you our shipment info, and I feel a lot better. Also asking me about my day isn’t going to magically make me give you our privileged information. You are good, but not that good. Now let’s get to it. “ I took of my jacket. And started to slowly unbutton my blouse, only showing a bit of the lingerie, but it was enough to hook him in. He reached out to touch the newly revealed fabric.

“Ahha you can look you can’t touch… yet. I need something from you first.” With that I took off the whole blouse, showing the bra, the black and white bra with the black bow. 

“Anything, amorcito.” I could see the lust swelling up in his eyes. 

“I need your guys to stop assaulting women.” I said without breaking my seductive tone. 

“What?” this broke the spell I had cast on him, there was no more lust in his eyes just confusment. “You heard me I need your men to stop sending beaten and raped women to my ER. I understand I can’t stop the drug running, and at some point it is about personal choice. But no one chooses to be brutalized. So you are going to put the fear of god into your men, and anyone else who thinks that what it takes to be a man is to force a woman against her will.” I loved the sex with him, but i would be dammed if I didn’t use that to help the community a little.

“And why would I do that?” Cocky, good.

“Because I asked, and you know that it is the right thing to do. I know you; you are a fiend for consent. You would never touch a woman without her consent. It takes the fun out of it for you. Letting her consent increases your feeling of power, what is the fun in fully making someone come undone, if they did not consent. I know from personal experience. For example that time in the four season. You loved seeing me cum, and if you ever want to do that again. I suggest you to teach every asshole in this neighborhood that assaulting women is off the table. I know you can be very persuasive.” With that I unbuttoned my pants and slid down to reveal not only the panties but also the garter belt. I knew they were his weak spot; he reached out to touch the garter. I let him, he slid his finger all over the lines of my panties and the garter, then he pushed the fabric away, and plunged inside me. I moaned, god he was good, but I wasn’t done. With a come hither motion he forced me to come closer to him. He turned me around and attacked cunt from behind. He pulled m e down into his lap and whispered “You’re not going to be able to move after I’m finished with you tonight.”

“Ahhaa, not yet.”

“What else could you want?”

“You and your boys frequent Clubs around here?” Nevada had invited me once or twice, but I never went. Even though we were just having sex, I didn’t want to see some girls grinding on him. We weren’t dating but that didn’t mean that i had to see his foreplay with other women. “ A lot of girls get roofied at these clubs. That has got to stop. You do not let any of these girls go home with anyone where they aren’t a willing participant.” I reached behind me and unclasped the bra. I heard his breath catching in his throat. I lent down as I took off her bra and whispered in his ear “Nobody has ever fucked me you.” I ran my hands over his chest, and his ever-growing erection.

“Why are you doing this?” he half moaned.

“Because I have come here to take your fucked up morals, your love for consent, and you’re hornless and put it to some fucking patriotic use. Plus I love a good fuck.”

“God Cariño.”

YN is fine, and could you help me out of this garter?” lowered myself onto his lap again, and ground myself into the fully erected tent that I had created in his pants. His teeth and starting pulling at the garter, scraping his teeth every so slightly at the curve of my ass. I groaned, but I wasn’t done.”

“Your word, Ramirez.”

“How could I say no to you when you come in wearing that.” He reached up with his free hand and started taking my one of my nipples and started twisting in the most delicious way. I smiled and leaned into his chest, and whispered into his ear “Why do you think I wore it.”


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner with your ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend, who just happened to be your ex-best friend. This was the worst way the night could have gone. Nevada and I, met them by chance at the restaurant, and they thought it was appropriate to have dinner with us. We quickly hurried off to take ‘a call’ Nevada had just gotten.

“Cariño if you want get out of here…” I cut him off.

“No I am not letting him win his, or her.” I was resolute, if they wanted to have dinner with me and rub whatever was left of them in my face, then so be it. I caved and told Nevada the truth. “He always told me I was to high struck, too cold…” This time he cut me off.

“Than he just doesn’t know you like I do.” He said with a twinkle in his eye.

“Well I guess… he never… he could never…”

“Escupir, Dulzura, you don’t have to be shy about it.” He said this with genuine concern, this is why I loved him. Yes he could be an ass, and sometimes downright awful, but when it came to important things he was serious and understanding, at least with me. The great didn’t hurt either. I tried again to explain. “When we were together he could never get me to.. completion.”

“Oh so he couldn’t make you cum like I can.”

“No he couldn’t even get me excited. It was like being fingered by cold wet dead fish.”

“Oh Cariño, no problem we will take care of that.” Now he was full out smiling his best cheshire cat smile.

“Nevada, do me a favor don’t do anything stupid. I mean it.”

“I never do anything, mí Vida.” I had to give it to him, he was good at this playing innocent game. 

“Nevada” I said threateningly. Dinner was going ok, we ordered and had to just wait there in silence waiting for the food. A couple of attempts at small talk were made, mostly made by them. Then I felt a hand creep up my thigh. He leaned over. “Come on Cariño, deja que te ayude a través de este.”

“This isn’t going to help.” Ignoring me, he moved up my thigh touching everywhere but where I needed him. When he reached the apex of my legs, he felt no fabric, so he leaned over whispering, “no panties, que niña traviesa.”

He started stroking the smooth skin that surrounded my sex. Every now and then pulling on the neatly trimmed pubic hair. I moaned. Everyone looked up from their appetizers, luckily I kind of covered it with a cough. Not to the effect that I wanted to because Nevada has not stopped. He had found my clit, and was working the bud with two very skilled fingers. He rolled it back and forth as if it was a marble to be played with. I instantly stiffened, trying to hold back another moan.

“How wet you are Cariño. ¿cómo debo recompensarle?”He now started playing with my hole, and darting a finger in and out at random intervals. He knew that it drove me crazy, and soon he had me mewling through gritted teeth

Charles, my ex-boyfriend, was now looking concerned. I must look like a hot mess, and for no apparent reason, with heavy breathing accompanied by the occasional squeak

“Are you ok,” he asked politely. 

“I’m, oh, perfectly fine.” Nevada had stuck two fingers into me without warning, and I was tethering of the edge of cuming into his hand, and he knew it.

¿Quieres irte carino? Entonces puedo llevarte a casa y le mostrará cómo un hombre de verdad quiera una mujer.” I wanted to hold out, show him that I wasn’t at his every command, but then he leant down again and said, “Cum para mí cariño, demuestran que el bastardo cómo se hace. That was when I lost it. I let the wave of pleasure run through me like an electric current, not caring what I looked like. I leaned into Nevada’s chest, and made full mewling noises. As my cunt pumped my cum into Nevada’s hand. Looking at me with true glee and a bit of pride he said “Has sido una buena chica, le permite llegar a casa para que podamos limpiar para arriba y luego me voy a tomar por detrás y hacer que se olvide su propio nombre.” Then the check came, and Nevada needed both hands again. As he brought up his hand, I could see myself glistening on his fingers and rather than being embarrassed by it, he made a show of licking each finger, and saying nonchalantly, “I have never tasted something so delicious.”


	5. The only oneshot in this story (cause I am proud of it)

Birth 

Girl - She came out screaming, and she was ready for the world. No health problems, the nurses fawned over her day and night, she was a model baby. 

Boy - His birth was harder than his sister’s. He came out with the cord wrapped around his neck. The doctors had almost declared them dead, when by some miracle his lungs expanded and he started to breathe. Nevada had never been so relieved. 

5 years old 

Girl - She runs everywhere and gets in trouble a lot. He one day found her calming down a potential shoot out, with just her smile. 

Boy - Sadly still in and out of hosiptals with different conditions, nothing that Nevada’s ‘business’ couldn’t take care of. Yet now he is more careful about laundering his money because he doesn't want anyone to deny his son medical care. 

10 years old 

Girl - Still rousing rabble. Loves school though, and forces her dad to go to career day. Which turns out better than anyone expected because he disguises himself as the owner of a chain of laundromats, the scheme goes over perfectly. 

Boy - Very quite, but will back up his sister when her mouth gets her in trouble. He is her muscle, and her silent support and confidant. The first time she has a crush on a boy, the crush yells that he doesn't love her in front of the whole school, embarrassing her. The next day the boy comes back with broken arms and legs, and one or two broken ribs. No one would ever suspect Nevada’s son, that just wasn’t his style, though his sister knows better. 

15 years old

Girl (tw:sexual assault) - One night when the girl is walking home, she is attacked, and sexually assaulted. At first she doesn’t tell anyone, especially her father, since she is too afraid of what he will do. Nevada finds out when one night he hears how one of his men ‘bagged’ a fifteen year old, at first he rolls his eyes. But then when he hears the details and realizes it’s his daughter, the man who’s bragging is dragged to a warehouse. A week later some beat cop finds his body mutilated beyond recognition, with a note pinned to his forehead: He died to early. 

Boy - The second he hears about his sister's attack he helps her by getting her into therapy, and doing everything he can to help her get better. This is when he realizes that he wants to make sure nothing like that ever happens again. So rather than follow his father’s footsteps, he starts working hard to one day get into the NYPD Police Academy. 

20 year old:

Girl - She is doing a lot better, and can live an almost normal life. She goes to Yale and studies international business. Years later she is the youngest CEO of one of the highest grossing pharmaceutical companies. 

Boy - He finishes school, and enters into the police academy, graduating top of his class. Today he works in an elite unit that investigates sex crimes. He is happily married to the son of one of the old captains. 

Both kids visit their father every chance they get. They will never forget what he has done for them. When he dies at the age of 95, his headstone reads: 'What we keep in our memory is ours unchanged forever.'


	6. Rebels and Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cariño.” I heard a gravelly voice call from my classroom door.

“Cariño.” I heard a gravelly voice call from my classroom door. I smiled, his presence used make me shiver, made me want to hide my face. But men become a lot less intimidating when you keep their balls in your purse.

“Hey what are you doing here?”

“Just visiting my favorite profesora.” He leaned against the door.

“I doubt that.” I packed away my half eaten sandwich.  

“Come on.”

“If you came to recruit kids, you are going to…”

“I am not.” He held up his hands.  

“Good, because I don’t care how good the sex is I will call the cops and…” his voice got quiet.

“Don’t joke about.”

“Oh I am not.”

A young boy maybe sixteen saw Nevada standing in the doorway and quietly said.

“Jefe.”

“What did he just call you?”

“For someone who lives in The Heights your spanish….”

“I know what he said. My expression was one of horror and surprise.”

“I can’t help it if they sign up.”

“And you let them?” I voice was getting louder and louder, but I caught myself and motioned for him to join me in my room.

“Are we going to fulfill that wonderful teacher fantasy of mine?”

“Oh shut up. What the fuck were you thinking, that boy is sixteen.”

“So what? He signed up.”

“And because he can’t be charged as an adult, you thought hell let me ruin this kids future.“

“He came…”

“I don’t care if was on his knees begging you to let him sling drugs for you. You will turn him and anyone else under the age away. I can’t stop adults throwing away their lives, but I’ll be damned if I let you ruin these kids.”

“Why, they are perfect.”

“What drug mules? Maybe, but they will never get out of this neighborhood if you keep pulling them back in. They get to have that shot. I will do anything I can to give them that shot.”

“Alright.” He pulled me into his arms, kissing the top of my head.  

“You will not let them work in your organization.”

“No.”

“No you won’t…”

“No, I won’t let them work for me.” I knew he was most likely lying to me and that he knew it would be very hard for me to walk away.

“Good thank you, because both of us know just because I don’t carry, doesn’t mean I can’t…”

“I know, and you know that I love you.” I looked up at him, he wanted something.  

“I do, why?”

“We need to talk about…” I rolled my eyes.  

“No.”

“What you haven’t heard…”

“But I know where this is going, and I like efficiency.”

“Then you know.” He smiled at me. God, he still had no idea who he was dealing with.

“You know with your face, when you attempt to be charming it comes off as evil.” He kissed me, most likely to shut me up. Then he started nipping my neck. I pushed him off.

“I am at work.”

“We have had sex at my office.”

“We had sex in a pile of money.”

“So? Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it.” I rolled my eyes.

“So you’ll get the bodyguard.”

“Haha no.”

“Come on you need.”

“What? Protection? I am a public high school teacher in town that was just voted one of the criminal in America.” I saw him start to smirk.

“What? Are you proud of that?”

“I am not going to win a fucking Oscar so…” Of course he was.

“Ugh and still no. You stick someone on me I’ll do everything in my power to escape them, and make their life hell and you wouldn’t want that.”

“They’ll do what I ask them.”

“True, but if you have a guy that dresses like a matrix reject follow me around, it will draw attention to me and therefore bring more guns to the yard both literally and metaphorically, and trust me if I find out my students have to start carrying. I will do something even more drastic than going to the police.”

“What you are going to cariño? I run this town.” He raised his arms, God the machismo was overwhelming.  

“Yeah but every king has his rebels.”


	7. Joints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hands up.” Three men with machine guns and masks walked into the ER. Everything went into focus, this was just like a surgery just a situation to be fixed.

“Hands up.” Three men with machine guns and masks walked into the ER. Everything went into focus, this was just like a surgery just a situation to be fixed. I did see my scrub nurse press our silent alarm but the police did have a delay time.

“Look,” I stepped into the path of what I assumed was the leader.

“Move puta or I’ll blow your head off.”

“Look,” I repeated somehow I kept a my voice steady. Nevada’s face flashed into my mind and for some reason that steadied me, I could do this. “There are sick people here ok, this is an emergency room none of these people have valuables there is nothing to steal here.” If these people died there would be a

lot of questions, that was never good in the heights.

“Really why don’t you let us be the judge of that.” He looked around, he was all muscle no brain behind the brawn.

“What are you hoping to accomplish? What do you want?” I started to panic, how was I going to keep them at bay.

“I want…”

“What morphine? We have some wonderful oxycodone back there if you like to try that on for size.” I knew I was getting cocky but it was the only way to keep the fear out of my voice.

“No creta.”

“Dominican, I see what did Nevada Ramirez send you?” I was afraid of the answer, had I become a liability.  

“No we are just looking for his girl. His cuero, we know she works here.

“Does she, and what is your business with her.” Nevada has warned me that this could happen. I, foolishly, hadn’t cared.

“Oh we are just going to teach her a little lesson. Till then I think we are going to keep all of you a little company.”

“What about the patients you wouldn’t want innocent deaths on your hands hands right? All your looking for this… bitch. Any idea what she looks like?” If they knew it was me maybe I could save these people, even if I didn’t make it.

“No he keeps her under-wraps but one of my boys… you know what from all we have heard you look a lot like the girl.”

“What happens if I am her?”

“Well then we are going to go into the backroom and have a little… talk.” From his leer I know no talking would take place.

“I’m want very sure you’re threatening me, before I want to make sure before I decide what to do about it.” He he pointed the barrel of his gun in my direction, and all I could do is smile.

“You little whore, I can’t wait to wipe that smile of yourself.”

“Go on find your balls and do it.” I stepped right up to the barrel of the gun. I felt the cool steel through my scrub top.

“Come on put a bullet in my chest see where that gets you, but we both know you don’t have the balls to do it.” I kept staring into his eyes, I needed to this for the people in this room, they needed to walk out of here. “You want to know why? Because you know the second you put a bullet in me all hell breaks loose.

Yeah they might not be able to save me but Nevada sure as hell will catch you, and you know what does that mean for your little drug ring? You and I both know the only reason your boys are still on the streets is because Nevada has not ordered them to be ratted out to the DA. Now what would happen to that if you put a bullet in me? That wasn’t a hypothetical?”

“He would…” It was good that Nevada’s name still put fear into the hearts of these men.

“He would kill you wouldn’t he? Now do you think it will be a quick headshot or do you think he’ll drag it out? Make hurt in every way he knows you fear? He would paint the streets red with your blood.” I smiled, I knew I had finally gained the upper hand.  

“Think how satisfying it would be to put a bullet in my heart? You can do it pull the trigger. Or you can walk out of here no harm no foul and we will forget this ever happened?” He looked like he was going to lower his weapon, but then that decision was made for him.  

“NYPD.” A SWAT team stormed the entrance, good their old run time was still accurate.

“You just painted a target on your back, puta.” He taunted from the back of a police car.

“I know, but I always knew my scrubs needed a new pattern plain blue is so boring.”

After giving my statement to the cops, I go home, took a hot shower, and ordered from the cute chinese place across the street. Though I was pretty sure that the woman who ran the shop was also running a money laundering operation. I was half asleep when the door banged open.

“What the hell cariño?”

“What when?” He looked truly concerned, which surprised me.

“I just heard… you did what?”

“Ok fine I ate the last cheesecake piece.” I smiled up at him.  

“Cariño you know what I am talking about.”  

“Oh guys that came by the clinic, I gave them a stern talking to.”

“A stern talking to? You put yourself in front of a gun.”

“What else was I going to do? I just needed to buy time till the police got there, which they did and everyone lived.” Now I was getting upset it wasn’t my fault that his business had spilled over into mine.  

“Coño, don’t ever scare me like that.” He started to pace, he seemed… frazzled, something I had never seen before.

“I didn’t think you would find out to be honest.”

“And in what universe did you think that was going to happen. I am going to….” He didn’t finish he just kept pacing.  

“What come on… They were trying to show that they had big balls what they didn’t expect was that I had bigger ones.” He finally sat down and took my hands in his.

“How am I ever going to survive you?”

“Diet and exercise, I was even nice enough and I left you the last spring roll.” I moved towards the food that still sat on the counter.  

“You know we could get a private chef?” I rolled my eyes, what was it with him and hiring people to help me around the house.

“Yeah right anyone suitable, would either will have an agenda or you need to threaten them to work here either way no dice.” He wrapped me in his arms pulling me to one side of the couch.

“You would be a great criminal.”  

“Yeah but what would I do with all my student loans.”  

“I could…” I rolled my eyes again he tried this every couple of months too.

“You do what your suggesting you will regret it.”

“You are going to make me regret it?” He started playing with the hem of my shorts.

“Yeah you said yourself that I would be a great criminal.”

“So what would you do?”

“Ignore you. I would simply walk out of your life.” His hands stopped, shocked. This was not what he was expecting.

“Why do you think that would work?”

“Because it’s simple logic, if you are willing to pay of Columbia medical school debts you care. It is fine I won’t tell anyone.” He leaned over and kissed me, not the rough way we usually started.

“I’m happy you’re ok.” He whispered into my hair, I wasn’t even sure if I was meant to hear it, or he had just accidentally verbalized a thought.

“There it is.”

“What?!”

“Caring, I promise I won’t tell your men.” I turned my head a little and kissed his chest.  

“Oh really? You’re my little hero.” I toyed with the top button of his shirt. He pulled at the hem of my shirt. I smirked at him and sat up and I took it and my bra off, and he looked like Christmas had come early. He stood up just to push me into the couch and got ontop. This was going to be fun.

“Cariño you promise never to scare me like that again.” He started kissing in between my boobs, smirking up at me. God he knew exactly what he was going ot me. He slowly started to kiss slower in winding patterns but eventually the reached my belly and lightly bit into me.

“Nevada.” I whined, I could be held at gunpoint and make jokes but all he had to do was kiss me and I was a puddle.

“Promise me that you will never be that stupid again.”

“I did what I had to do to survive to save those people.”

“Dios, how can you be so selfless, take care of yourself first.”

“Why, how is my life any more or less important than anyone else’s?” He growled and pulled down my shorts and underwear in one go.  

“Because I love you,” and without giving me time to respond he started licking me, furiously like he was a man in search of water. I felt wave after wave of pleasure hit me.

“Promise me please. I need you alive.” He took my clit in between his teeth and very gently pulled.

“Oh God.” I felt my walls contract, and without even entering he had given me an earth shattering orgasm.  

“Nope still Nevada.” He looked up at me and smirked. He kissed slowly and slowly up my body again. Only stopping to suck my nipples to attention.  

“Ahh there you are same old cocky little shit.”

“Cariño please.” There was real need, was this the beginning of a new type of relationship.  

“Ok I promise I won’t do something like that again.” With a quick whispered thank you he made to get up.

“Hell no you and I are going to spend the rest of the day in bed.” I started pulling him by his belt loops towards to the bedroom we shared. “I need help releasing stress I felt today, being held at gunpoint really does a number on your joints.”


	8. Joy and Sorrow

“Hey cariño.”  I heard the door shut behind Rafael.

“Hey.”

“What you looking at?”

“Old pictures, a… friend of mine died today.”

“Oh I am sorry.”

“No you shouldn’t be, he wasn’t exactly a nice person or on the whole a good man.” I looked back down at my box of pictures. There he was alive smiling into the camera, we had been on a weekend trip to Miami.

“If I can ask how did…”

“Drive by shooting. I am surprised it didn’t happen earlier to be honest.” It had been a miracle that I had been informed at all, I guess someone in the operation remembered me and thought I had a right to know.

“Was he….”

“He was a drug kingpin in the Heights.”

“Wait Nevada Ramirez?”

“Yeah.”

“You were friends?”

“No were… I am not sure what it was, but it sure as hell wasn’t healthy.” I smiled to myself, he had been wonderful. There weren’t any long walks on the beach and most nights it was just sex but… “

“He and you….”

“Yes we fucked. Was that your question? Yes I used to fuck a drug lord, the cute governor’s daughter fucked a drug lord, maybe I was rebelling.” I slammed the small box shut.

“Look cariño.”

“No listen up ok. I am entitled to my emotions especially today. I understand he wasn’t a good man. He was the devil personified for most people, but not to me. He was always kind to me.”

“You know he….”

“Anything you are about to say I know, and yes he did all of those things while with me too. But this is my day of grieving, this guy isn’t going to funeral ok? Don’t look so fucking sanctimonious. He won’t get one, and I know why, but don’t you dare belittle him or in turn me. Who ever he was… I owe him a lot. He made me feel safe in a time where I didn’t think I could feel safe, he gave me an out of that golden cage I lived in, and for a while it was nice.” I remembered how he had taken me in after everything that had happened in that penthouse.

“Did he…”

“What hurt me? No never, he enjoyed consent more than I have ever known a man to enjoy it. I think he thought it made it sweeter.”

“All this time.”

“Of course I haven’t mentioned him. He isn’t someone you mention at a dinner party. He… was a special case. Say what you want about him but he was one of kind He… I am not sure what he was. You two even look alike, I mean take away the dress and shave him a little and you two are twins. Maybe that means I have a type…” A mirthless laugh escaped my throat.  

“I am nothing.”

“Oh shut the fuck up.” I took a deep breath and tried again. “I am sorry I didn’t… no I did. You make me out to be some sort of petulant child whose favorite toy was crushed by Daddy’s mercedes. I am not… I realize his death is a plus for the community and the city at large, I just…”

“Miss him?”

“Yeah.” I let him pull me into a hug, and for a while I sobbed into his chest, while the rest of the world was celebrating.


End file.
